


Forbidden Fruit

by BlueLionWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bottom Eren Yeager, Church Sex, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Sex, Eren is in Denial, M/M, Priest Eren Yeager, Religious Guilt, Rimming, Tongue Fucking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: Levi is a demon with a ravenous sexual appetite and his eye set on Eren Jaeger, the young priest of Trost County. He is devout in his practice and kind-hearted, never turning Levi away when he visits; only refusing the demon's ceaseless sexual advances but after a year of this, his resolve to deny the demon is quickly dissipating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at 3am yesterday so *jazz hands* ((Sorry if this is garbage))
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SnK or its characters, all rights belong to the original creator. This work is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own

It had been far too long since Levi had paid a visit to the human world, at least, in his opinion. It had only been a few months since his last romp amongst the humans; fraternizing with whores, engaging in escapades with strippers and had since spent countless weeks mounting every demon that willingly threw themselves at his feet, discarding them into the Pit once he had tired of them. 

He was long overdue for a good fuck from one of the intoxicated humans that frequented the bar in the small town of Stohess, a town that was only a hop, skip and a jump away from Trost County. 

Hooking up with an inebriated human could wait for the time being as paying a visit to his favourite ocean-eyed priest, a young man with a resolve forged in iron that was slowly breaking down, similar to how waves crashed, over time, against the rocks until their surface became smooth, was now significantly higher on his priority list. 

With a loud clap of thunder and bolts of lightning that struck the ground, the heavy oaken doors blew open with a speed that caused their hinges to groan but the young priest standing at the far end of the church didn’t so much as bat an eyelid at the display, simply continued on with his task of relighting the candles that had blown out and lighting the remaining ones with wicks that had been left unburned. 

“Hello to you too Levi” Eren murmured softly, knowing the demon could hear his voice as clear as day, knowing who was there from months upon months of visits from the demon.

“How is my favourite little priest?” Levi asked, a smirk adorning his face as he stepped over the threshold of the church, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck as his true form was brought from the shadows.

Consecrated ground may do the demon no harm but stepping into its church forced his true form to reveal itself, melting away his human appearance to replace it with one much more, well… demonic. In most ways, his true form was similar to that of the disguise he took in human form, pale skin that glowed like moonlight, sharp, silver eyes and ink black hair that fell across his eyes in silken strands, the hair cropped into an undercut below the crown of his head.

Except now his body was adorned with large black horns that curled out from his hair, leathery bat-like wings that spanned over twelve feet in width from the centre of his shoulder blades, a thin black tail that tapered into an arrowhead that was sharp enough to cut through glass with ease, black runes that tattooed the skin of his arms and trailed off up the columns of his throat, long, sharp talons now replaced the clean fingernails that were once there and his teeth were perfectly sharp, designed for ripping through flesh with ease.

Eren was unlike any priest Levi had encountered over the centuries; he was unafraid of the demon’s true form where others had run in horror. He was caring and considerate, regardless of Levi’s demonic identity and the ceaseless salacious behaviour that he bestowed upon the priest. 

Over the past year, Levi had frequented visits to the priest when the moon was high and they had no chance of being caught. On many occasions, Levi had appeared to Eren, requiring assistance when he had an injury that his magic alone couldn’t heal or simply for someone to brag about his escapades to, loving the way Eren squirmed as he hashed out each detail of the long nights he spent with other humans, tangled in their bedsheets.

Levi’s thin, black tail swayed back and forth behind him, imitating that of a cat’s. His wings folded in such a way so they covered his shoulders and draped across his naked frame like a floor-length cloak. The split between his wings allowed his tail to move freely from its place at the base of his spine and displayed a hint of the demon’s perfect behind.

He stepped down the aisle on nimble feet to where the priest still stood, a rosary clasped in his hand as he said his prayers for the evening with his back to Levi. As he reached the end, the demon threw his arms around Eren’s shoulders, long, forked tongue licking a stripe up the shell of the priest’s ear.

“Must you do that?” Eren grimaced, crooking his head to the side in order to wipe the saliva-like substance from his ear on the shoulder of his robes.

“I’d be more than happy to lick somewhere else” Levi purred into Eren’s ear and the priest blushed, a shade of crimson tinting his ears and across his cheeks. The demon stepped away with a salacious smirk, the flat tip of his tail curling up to stroke beneath Eren’s chin as he did.

Eren simply sighed and moved to continue his duties, an exasperated exhale of air leaving his lips as he did. He refused to give into temptation, especially to a demon, no matter how enticing the tempter was. 

“Oh come on Eren, I’m dying here, haven’t sucked a cock all week. Now don’t look at me like that, isn’t attending church all about getting on your knees for a guy that gets nailed in the end?” Levi teased and Eren simply continued to stare at him with disapproval, before throwing his hands to the air and shaking his head, muttering under his breath as he continued with his chores; replacing the bibles into their rightful slots aback the pews.

With a snap of his fingers, Levi was laid along one of the wooden rafters in the open ceiling of the church, chin resting on his interlaced fingers as he lay on his stomach, ankles crossed and tail flicking lazily, a bored expression on his face.

“Levi, you know you are always welcome to visit but as you’re aware I do have chores to do and I must clean up from the evening mass. It never proves entertaining for you so why do you always return?” Eren glanced up at the demon with genuine curiosity, adjusting the bibles that were cradled in his arms. 

“There is something about you that I find rather enthralling but I can’t put my finger on it…” Levi spoke with open sincerity before he once again guarded himself and his tone turned playful “Or maybe it’s because I’ve yet to have my fun with you. I want to watch one of God’s most devout priests fall apart beneath my tongue, watch you as you beg for my cock when my fingers are buried inside you and leave marks across your skin that claim you, ruin you so that anyone you ever think about fucking, will pale in comparison to me” Levi purred lowly, voice dripping with intent. 

With another click of his fingers, Levi appeared behind Eren, his naked form pressing lewdly against the priests black robes and purring in his ear, long talons tracing teasingly over Eren’s throat and the other trailing up his thigh.

“Levi, I swear to God, if you do not cease your games, I will send you back to Hell” Eren’s voice was commanding as he pushed himself out of Levi’s grasp with a set jaw and narrowed eyes.

“Fine fine, I’m sure Father Smith will be more than happy to oblige my whims nevertheless” Levi chuckled, turning on his heel and heading towards the still open doors.

A surge of white hot jealousy shot through Eren entirely unbidden and he didn’t want to acknowledge the feeling at all, content to suffer with the ignorance is bliss method. 

Noticing his expression, Levi grinned victoriously and his tongue flicked out, moistening his lips “Does someone not like the idea of me being split open on Father Smith’s cock?” the demon husked, voice resonating in Eren’s ear like a low purr, once again sliding up behind Eren to grind his unclothed erection against the priest’s rear. 

Arousal dripped through Eren’s core, hardening his cock beneath his slacks against his wishes and causing a blush to spread across his cheeks as it became more and more difficult to resist the temptation that was unabashedly grinding against him. 

Eren wondered idly what was wrong with him; he had always been devout to the church and to God but here he stood, fearless in the face of a demon that he allowed to walk free in his church and growing steadily more aroused by the creature that would be the center of most people’s nightmares.

He ashamedly thought back to the nights he’d caved to the temptation, trembling hands making their ways beneath the covers, providing forbidden pleasures to thoughts of the rakish creature and a shiver ran through him, deciding he must remain strong in the face of temptation, Eren tried to move away, clutching his rosary to his chest and uttering prayers of forgiveness. 

“Would you rather I fuck you? Open your tight, little hole with my tongue, slick you up and impale you on my cock, fuck you against the chancel until you’re taking your Lord’s name in vein” Levi uttered alluringly, his tongue flicking teasingly across the nape of Eren’s neck, causing goosebumps to rise across his skin. 

“Levi, stop this now, I mean it” Eren’s voice trembled as his body went rigid, sparring internally with the heady desire to give into the demon, against the years of ingrained training that told him that the desires of the flesh he so badly craved were morally erroneous. 

“No Eren, you want this as much as I do. I wouldn’t deny it either, lying is a sin after all” the demon spoke matter-of-factly. 

“The hypocrisy of your statement must be lost on you. Partaking in sodomy, especially with a demon is a far worse sin than lying” Eren argued

Levi couldn’t argue with that point but a year’s worth of the young priest denying him had caused the demon to finally reach the end of his tether. It would be ever so easy to take what he wanted from Eren without permission but when his pray was willing; it made the pleasure so much more enjoyable and the little priest wanted it desperately. 

The demon strolled down the center aisle, climbing up the steps to the chancel, using his talons to trace over the patterns that adorned the wall, ornate filigree in hues of gold decorating the quartz and sandstone bricks of the church wall. Leather wings stretched themselves out; spreading to their full width in a display that Levi had no understanding or control of, simply doing what his body told him, trusting his instincts. 

In an almost trance-like state, Eren followed after Levi, climbing up the stairs to stand a minor distance away, hands trembling as they lifted from their place by his side to trace reverently over Levi’s wings, fingers running lightly across the hollow bones at the top and trailing down to the place where they sprouted from his skin.

Something inside of Levi preened at the attention, his instincts telling him that Eren’s actions were something to celebrate. He folded his wings against himself once more and turned, standing nose to nose with Eren whose eyes were dilated and his tongue continued to dart out in order to moisten his dry lips.

Levi’s tail curled around Eren’s thigh, assuring he couldn’t escape as the demon brought his hands up to cradle the priest’s face, pressing his lips against the brunette’s with reckless abandon, hips coming closer to grind his hardened cock against the fabric of Eren’s robe. 

Sharp teeth bit down on Eren’s lip causing him to moan loudly as blood was drawn that Levi’s forked tongue was quick to lick away, irises flashing red as he swallowed, causing a heavily aroused moan to fall from his lips. 

He was surprised Eren didn’t push him away, and even more surprised when the brunette willingly pushed closer, his own tongue invading the hot cavern of Levi’s mouth, caressing the forked tongue with a low hum and mapping out the sharp ridges of each tooth, his own hips rocking against Levi’s.

They were a tangle of limbs as they fell to the floor, Levi’s talons along with the arrowhead of his tail sliced easily through Eren’s robes, snarling in satisfaction as the fabric fell away in tatters. He ripped the blouse from Eren’s torso, buttons scattering across the marble floors and latched onto the brunette’s nipple, the bud hardening against his dexterous tongue that swirled around it before enclosing his teeth around it, tugging harshly and drawing pleasured cries from the priest. 

Eren’s back arched under the ministrations as the same ones were done to his other nipple, drawing a deep flush to the erect bud, cock steadily dripping pre-come as it pressed against his underwear. He hardly noticed as Levi’s tail slid beneath the leg of his trousers and sliced through the fabric with ease, his underwear suffering the same fate within moments and soon his entire wardrobe lay in tatters, leaving him bare to Levi’s intense stare; roving, silver eyes gazing at Eren as if he were a meal and talons tracing patterns over his stomach, trailing dangerously close to the priests flushed, leaking cock that rested against the tanned plain of skin. 

With a snap of his fingers, a bottle of lubricant appeared beside them and with a forceful grip on his hips, one that would surely leave bruises and small cuts from the tips of his talons, Levi flipped Eren to his stomach and pulled his hips up so the trembling priest was presenting for him, head and abused nipples resting against the cool marble floor.

He leant down closer to the brunette, long tongue darting out to flick over his rim, cock twitching as Eren’s breath hitched, spurring him on, barely wasting time as the dexterous muscle slid inside of his cavern, caressing the internal walls of Eren’s body and groaning as the priest tightened up around his tongue. 

He smirked wickedly as the priest cried out for more, called his name alongside cries for his God, bucked against the tongue that was driving him wild with arousal, pre-come dripping from his hardness to dirty the chancel floor in a display of blasphemy that made Levi’s own cock ache.

Levi slid the cork from the bottle of oil with ease, dipping his fingers into the substance, taking the precaution to retract his talons as he thoroughly lubricated his digits, trailing them teasingly across Eren’s rim before pressing his index finger inside, groaning at the tight velvet heat that caressed his finger. 

“N-no Levi, I t-took a vow, I-I can’t” he stuttered, rational thought and the ability to speak seeming to return to Eren as he stuttered, trying to pull away from Levi’s grip on his hip with a frantic shake of his head as Levi chuckled and added a second finger to the tight hole, fisting his cock and bringing it up to smear the pre-come across Eren’s taint with a roll of his hips.

“Answer me this little priest. Why would the Big Guy upstairs bother to invent this certain part of your body-“ he paused, crooking his fingers in such a way that had Eren crying out in pure pleasure, body lurching forward to get away from the unbearably arousing sensation as Levi roughly stroked the bundle of nerves at his center “-if he didn’t want his little toys actually experiencing the pleasure it can bring? Seems a little pointless to me“

“I-I don’t want this Levi, s-stop it” Eren cried out, voice thick with arousal, trying futilely to deny both himself and the demon how much he really wanted this, his claim proving false as he bucked his hips back against Levi’s fingers.

“Now now Eren, what did I say about lying? I know that’s not true because you’re thrusting your hips against my fingers like a bitch in heat” Levi added another oil-slick finger to the ones already buried inside of Eren, head lolling back in pleasure as the tight ring clenched around the digits, causing him to still momentarily to allow the priest to adjust to the intrusion, definitely not wanting to harm him.

“You are so desperate to come just from a couple fingers in that deliciously tight ass of yours. How is it going to feel with you wrapped around my cock I wonder?” Levi uttered lewdly, tongue darting out to lick his lips in anticipation, his free hand coming up to trail his talons teasingly down the length of Eren’s spine, dragging out a shudder from the brunette as his skin erupted in goosebumps. 

“Tell me little priest, tell me you don’t want my cock inside you, that you don’t want to be filled with my seed, to be defiled and left utterly ruined so that every time you think of your God, you are filled with shame and arousal at the sin you’ve committed” he purred once more, groaning delightedly as Eren moaned, finally giving into his desire as he rocked back against Levi’s fingers. 

Oil slick fingers slid wetly from Eren’s hole, making the rim clench around nothing and the priest to let out an angelic whine, begging to have something inside him once more. The demon would usually take the time to tease the people he took to bed, dragging his cock across their entrance until they lost control and begged for it but he had had enough of their foreplay.

With a brutal thrust of his hips, Levi buried his length inside of Eren with an unholy groan, letting out a string of curse words in his native tongue that sent shivers down Eren’s spine. Eren felt so perfect around him, as if he’d been designed specifically for Levi’s cock, the heat enveloping his length was perfectly tight around him, caressing every ridge and vein with indescribable sublimity. 

“L-Levi… nghh… move p-please” Eren stuttered, voice thick with arousal. Rarely one to disobey such a saccharine request, he immediately retracted his hips until only the tip of his cock remained inside before once again burying his length inside of the priest. 

Eren reached a hand between his legs to stroke his cock but Levi’s tail was quick to wrap around the tanned wrist and prise the hand from the priests cock, causing a dissatisfied groan to sound from him.

“Levi… let me touch” Eren whined, trying to pull his detained wrist from Levi’s tail.

“Oh no little priest, you’re going to come just from my cock. I’m going to make you scream so loud that the angels will hear you” Levi chuckled, rolling his hips slowly against the pert ass in front of him, dragging the tip of his cock across Eren’s prostate with a maddeningly slow pace. 

Eren groaned and arched his back further, thrusting back on Levi’s length with short gasps. The demon stilled, leaning back to watch Eren fuck himself back on Levi’s cock, the tight heat enveloping his length with each shift of his hips.

He soon tired of the slow pace, even though the view was one he would probably dream about for the next several centuries and grabbed a hold of Eren’s hips, setting a brutal pace that caused the tip of his cock to slam repeatedly against the brunette’s prostate, drawings sobs of pleasure and blasphemous strings of words to fall from his lips. 

“Oh god… fuck Levi… h-harder” Eren groaned, bucking his hips back and meeting Levi halfway.

“You’re a demanding little thing, especially for someone who was denying me for an entire year. I should leave you like this, spread open with a dripping cock and no one to blame but yourself”

“N-no Levi” Eren practically shouted, clamping down on Levi’s length in an attempt to make sure the raven stayed inside him, keening as Levi stilled his hips flush against Eren’s rear, buried as deep as possible within the priest, showing the brunette who was in control of his pleasure. 

Eren tried to buck backwards, desperately wanting to feel Levi rutting into him again but a small part of him was so incredibly aroused by the fullness that his cock dripped more pre-come, adding to the steadily growing mess on the chancel floor. 

With a string of words that Eren had no hope of understanding, Levi picked up a brutal pace, slamming his length inside of the priest with inhuman speed, using his wings as leverage to support the merciless thrusts. His fingertips were leaving bruises on Eren’s hips and blood was welling on his skin as Levi’s sharp talon’s pierced the soft flesh, simply adding to the heightening arousal Eren was experiencing.

Eren did what he could to give Levi the same pleasure the demon was giving him, clenching his lower muscles when he could but mostly just letting Levi lead the way, wanton moans echoed throughout the church, ricocheting through the vast space and causing an embarrassed flush to colour his face as he heard himself moaning like a cheap whore.

Sweat began to shine on their skin as they continued, thrusting, rutting, moaning, Eren was close and desperately wanted to touch his cock, his fingers searched for purchase on the smooth marble, scrambling for something to hold so he could abide Levi’s command.

“You’re so hot and perfectly tight around my cock. I should use your rosary as a leash next time, or maybe make you ride me until you’re screaming to the heavens… Ah fuck Eren” the name rolled off of Levi’s tongue like spun sugar and he knew Eren was reaching his peak by the way he was clenching his muscles and the whimpers that fell from his lips in waves, unable to silence himself against the onslaught of pleasure that he was so unaccustomed to feeling. 

“Levi… Mm, I’m c-close”

With several more thrusts, Levi threw his head back and roared loudly, the sound causing the stained glass windows to rattle in their panes, as he came; it was a guttural sound that had Eren’s cock spurting his release, coming entirely untouched as Levi’s hot seed spilled inside the priest, painting his insides white with the copious release.

“I probably should have mentioned that we’re going to be bonded together for a while, so I’d suggest you get comfortable and try not to move. My cock has sharp spines along the length that make sure my come is thoroughly sealed away inside your tight little hole” Levi panted.

For whatever reason, the idea of so much of Levi’s release being locked inside his body caused Eren to moan softly, tired muscles clamping down around the cock still buried inside him, too aroused to care about the pain from the sharp spines. Levi smirked and rutted his hips, instinct taking over as he surged forward, draping himself over Eren in order to sink his sharpened teeth into the crook of Eren’s neck, biting down hard until blood welled to the surface where his agile tongue was waiting to lick the scarlet away from his skin. 

Eren’s entire body seized, mouth agape and eye’s screwed tightly shut, clamping down hard on Levi’s cock as the remaining dregs of his release painted the marble and Levi continued to rut his hips until every last drop of come was inside the priest that was now trembling from the oversensitivity and the fullness. Levi pulled Eren against his chest and laid the both of them on a clean sector of the floor, wings stretching up to cocoon them against the cold church. 

Levi hummed and traced his fingers over the bite mark that would definitely leave a permanent scar; an everlasting reminder of its owner. “Now you are claimed as mine little priest and I’m going to show you that what you just experienced was only just the beginning”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Sinister_Moonlight, hopefully I did your idea justice, I took a little license but hopefully you like it ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> I wasn't going to write another chapter but Sinister_Moonlight's comments were too inspiring not to add another chapter. This chapter is also unbeta'd so all mistakes in this are entirely my own.

“What did you do little priest?” the voice echoes through Eren’s mind, causing him to stir from his slumber, eyes blinking blearily as they adjusted to the darkness that still cloaked his quarters. A small smile graces his lips as he scans the space, eyes drawn to the glowing red irises of a very irate demon, located in the furthermost corner of the room. 

“Hello Levi” he whispers, knowing the demon can hear him with ease “I haven’t seen you for quite some time” his voice was almost saccharine but hinted with something almost bitterly triumphant.

“It’s been three months since our little rendezvous little priest and oh what a long quarter year it has been for me” his voice dripped with acid and his tail flicked irritably. He crossed the room, clicking his fingers to light the candles that dotted the bedside table and windowsill, bathing the room in a soft golden glow, and stood at the foot of the bed, eyes narrowed and arms folded against his chest, looking almost petulant.

“I will only ask once more; what did you do?” his voice was low, gravelly, reminiscent of the sound that was made when two stones were rubbed against one another. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about” Eren responded, cocking his head to the side in confusion, an act the demon saw through instantly. With inhuman speed and a snarl that reverberated throughout the room, Levi was atop the priest, tail darting out to wind around Eren’s wrists and holding them above his head, effectively subduing him before he had time to respond. 

A shiver ran through Eren, not one of fear but of unadulterated arousal, immensely enjoying being at the mercy of the demon far more than he intended to let on. Plains of tanned skin were open for the view of the demon, considering Eren wore no bedclothes on his upper half, revealing the proud bite mark that had since scarred over, leaving it the only blemish on his skin and causing Levi to experience his own twitch of arousal. 

The mark laid claim to not only the priest’s body but his soul as well, having been defiled so thoroughly by a demon meant the Gates of St Peter were now closed to him, when he passes, his soul would spend eternity by Levi’s side.

“Oh come now little priest, did you not learn your lesson during our last meeting? Lying is a sin and if you refuse to tell me, then I will get the information from you one way or another” 

Levi was furious and ferocious, head ducking down to leave violent bruises caused by the demon’s roaming teeth and tongue, across the skin of Eren’s throat and the priest was powerless to do anything, body arching into the touch with small whimpers. 

“I have all night to make you scream, drive you to the edge of release again and again until you’re begging for it, I will leave you desperate for my touch and every night I will come back and take you to the brink once more until you tell me what you did to me” he bit down harshly, drawing blood from one of the tender places on his throat, drawing a breathy moan from the priest. 

Eren chuckled lowly and arched his hips into where Levi was straddling his waist, seeking friction through the barriers of blankets that barred it from touching the demon. Inhibition had been thrown out the window, Eren knew his fate was sealed and the destination his soul would ultimately end up in was Hell so he saw no reason to deny the demon’s prowess any longer, craving it with a ferocity that had him doubting his place in the church. 

“You are bound to me just as I am bound to you Levi” Eren gasped “You laid claim to me when you marked me and I laid claim to you when I used my blood to leave my mark upon your wing as we lay cradled inside them. After you left without so much as a word, I bound you to me with a spell”

Levi sat up from where he was marking Eren’s throat to bear witness to the less than holy smirk that danced across the priest’s face, eyebrow cocked and eyes hooded with lust as he pulled his wrists free of Levi’s tail and slid out of bed, crossing the room to the small wooden table and pouring himself some water. 

With a rush of air, the cup fell from his hand, sending water splashing across the floor as Levi’s fingers curled possessively around his throat, talons pressing into the soft flesh, body pressed tight against Eren’s back and erection pressing insistently against the cleft of his ass.

“I didn’t give you enough credit little priest, you are much more cunning than I ever anticipated but I don’t know if you can handle the price you’ve put on your own head” Eren ground his hips back, swallowing thickly against the fingers still clasped around his throat.

“For three months I’ve been left unsatisfied. The demons and other humans I’ve taken to bed have lost their appeal, none of them able to get me off, leaving me in a rather concupiscent state and I couldn’t understand why but oh little priest, you have brought my wrath down on your doorstep and you’re too wanton to care”

The demon was thoroughly impressed by his little priest’s gall, binding them together was akin to that of a mating ritual but Levi sincerely doubted Eren was prepared for what he had wrought on himself as Levi was an unbridled libertine beforehand and now only had one means of release. 

“Oh I am very much aware of what I have wrought upon myself demon and the last three months were spent deciding whether or not I should seduce Father Smith. A reliable source informed me that he is rather well endowed and I’m sure he would be able to satisfy me better…” his teasing was cut short as Levi’s fingers curled tighter around his throat. 

Levi let out a loud snarl, jealousy striking white hot throughout his entire body at the thought of his little priest seeking pleasure from another, oh how he would come to regret that. The demon would prove to his little priest that he and only he could bring such intense and glorious pleasure to the brunette, only he whose name would fall from wanton lips and only he that would experience the pleasure of being buried inside Eren’s tight heat. 

Eren’s vision blurred and suddenly he was laying face down on the bed, groaning as Levi’s talons raked thin, red lines down the length of his back, sending arousal to pool in his groin and cause his cock to ache with desire. 

His sleep pants were ripped to shreds, leaving him bare to Levi’s lust filled gaze and he reveled in it. The demon’s eyes raked across every bare inch of his skin, searching for the sign that someone else had touched what was rightfully Levi’s, growling low in his throat at the thought of someone else touching his little priest, their seed defiling his body as Levi had done and their marks being left on the tanned skin, leaving reminders of their tryst.

It suddenly made much more sense to Levi why Eren bound the demon to him as he must have experienced the same white hot jealousy that coursed through his body; having to handle the knowledge that Levi would take others to bed in his stead and use their bodies instead of his own to find release, Levi’s seed filling their bodies and his tongue used to draw sweet moans of pleasure from others that weren’t the jealous little priest. 

Eren arched his back further and spread his legs in a silent plea for Levi to wreak the same pleasure upon his body as he had done three months prior and oh would the demon surpass that expectation with a smirk and eyes flooding silver with lust. 

“Oh no little priest, if you’re so sure you can handle what you have brought upon yourself, you are going to stretch yourself for me and me alone” Levi’s voice husked, sending shivers down Eren’s spine as he whined in disapproval.

With a snap of his fingers, a bottle of lubricant appeared in Eren’s hand, uncorked and waiting for use. “I want you to do it” Eren groaned, face flushing red as he hid his gaze from the demon that was smirking lustfully, tail flicking back and forth in anticipation. 

Levi leant back against the foot of the bed, legs crossed and wings folded around him as he remained silent, wanting to watch as Eren prepared himself without Levi’s assistance. It was a battle of wills to see who would crack first and give in but needless to say the little priest was the first to cave, fingers soon becoming slick with the unscented oil and trembling hands reaching behind to trail lightly over his rim.

With narrowed eyes and a stiff cock, Levi watched enthralled as Eren’s body accepted each digit as he worked, scissoring and stroking, tears streaming down his face as his body flooded with embarrassment and discontent, unable to find the same spot Levi had that made his vision turn white and his body to tremble.

He wanted to stroke his length in time with the thrusts from his fingers but the pleased purr Levi let out as he halted himself from doing such a thing, leaving the demon in control of bringing his release, was enough to abate the growing need to fist his cock. 

By the time Eren had worked in a fourth finger, he was trembling, thighs quivering and hole clenching around the digits as they continued to pump inside of his body. Levi was no longer able to hold back, crawling from his place at the foot of the bed to lie beside Eren, wings spread wide and back resting against the bed head.

“Come on little priest, face me and ride my cock, I want to watch you pleasure yourself” Levi purred, smirk growing wider as Eren hurried to obey, barely taking the time to slicken the demon’s hard cock, simply using the little that remained on his hand as he straddled Levi’s waist, grinding the length against his taint with soft breathy moans. 

Levi grabbed a hold of Eren’s thighs and pulled him forward with a growl, not wanting to waist time teasing. Thankfully Eren felt much the same, reaching back with slight discomfort, acutely aware of Levi’s burning gaze that raked over his body with lascivious intent, to wrap a hand feather-light around the demon’s cock.

He canted his hips up, trailing the pre-come from Levi’s cock across his rim before bearing his weight down with a loud gasp, free hand seeking purchase in Levi’s, fingers interlacing in an unforeseen act of intimacy that had the demon’s black heart fluttering in his chest, 

Wanting nothing more than to be buried inside the tight heat of his little priest, Levi growled, his free hand, the one not interlaced with Eren’s, came up to curl around the brunette’s hip, applying more force to lessen the time he wasn’t buried inside the tight body in his lap. 

The priest let out a surprised gasp, head dropping back as he felt unfathomably full already, the angle was so different and reached deeper and he wanted more, bearing his weight down until the entire length was buried inside him, eyes opening wide in shock at how full he felt.

“You’re even tighter than I remember” Levi chuckled, rolling his hips up into the brunette, reaching as deep inside his hot, tight cavern as he could and stroking the tip of his cock across Eren’s innermost walls, groaning as the brunette tightened his muscles around the demon’s cock, a shy smirk on his face as he met Levi’s stare. 

Eren raised his hips slowly, adjusting to the length that was finally inside of him once again and sunk back down, leaning forward slightly, it didn’t take long before the pleasure outweighed the discomfort and he was moving faster.

His hand disentangled from Levi’s and both wrapped around his large, black horns, using them for leverage to increase his speed. Levi couldn’t help the grin that lilted his mouth as Eren threw his head back, hips rising and sinking with rough slaps of skin.

A frustrated groan left Eren’s lips, unable to find the same spot Levi had last time and he looked pleadingly at the demon. Ocean eyes blown wide with lust sought Levi’s own silver ones imploringly and the demon couldn’t help but respond; taloned hands grasping Eren’s hips and his own canted up to slam roughly inside of the priest. He angled Eren slightly different and soon was slamming the dripping tip of his cock against the priest’s prostate, making him cry out in pleasure as praise spew forth from his lips.

“Ah… nghh L-Levi… so g-good” Eren moaned loudly, hands tightening around Levi’s horns as he met the demon thrust for thrust, slamming his hips down as Levi thrust his up, filling the room with licentious moans, whimpers and low growls. 

Levi’s tail slid out from where it lay trapped underneath his body and curled around Eren’s length, stroking and drawing more pleasure from the writhing, whimpering priest who simply bucked into the tight coil wrapped around his cock. 

Eren placed a hand against his stomach, feeling the bulge of Levi’s cock with each thrust, causing his own to drip pre-come on Levi’s stomach. The demon was quick to slide his fingers through the mess, retracting his talons to raise the fingers to Eren’s mouth, purring as the priest opened obediently, mouth enclosing around them and tongue laving over the digits with enthusiasm, humming at the taste of his own pre-come. 

“L-Levi… Mm close… please, let me come” Eren moaned, warring between bucking into the coil around his cock and slamming his hips down around Levi’s length. Blasphemous cries fell from his lips as his release drew nearer and in a bold move, Eren leant closer, pressing his lips against Levi’s, cheering victoriously as the demon’s own mouth returned the kiss, deepening it with a quick glide of his long tongue, prising open the priests lips to entangle their tongues, battling for dominance which Levi quickly won, his sharp teeth biting down harshly on Eren’s bottom lip, licking the blood away as quickly as it welled.

They broke apart in order to draw breath, panting against one another as their climaxes drew close and with a few more thrusts Eren was drawn to the edge, letting out a whine as the tail coiled tighter and dragged teasingly over the tip of his cock. 

Instinct flooded Levi’s senses and his teeth sharpened further, elongating and he knew what to do. He tilted Eren’s head to the side and sunk his teeth through the scarred skin of the previous bite, letting out an aroused snarl as blood hit his tongue and Eren’s release hit, a loud whimper sounding throughout the room as his body seized and his orgasm crashed over him, leaving him panting as come painted both his and Levi’s torsos. 

Eren was exhausted, physically wrung out but Levi wasn’t finished yet, close but not quite at his climax. The priest leant up and trailed his fingers over the tip of Levi’s horn, with a soft hum of pain, Eren sliced his palm, watching entranced as blood flowed over his hand. 

He pressed his bleeding palm to Levi’s chest “Tuus sum ego, et daemonium meus es tu, nos sanguis hoc uno tenetur, ut” the Latin flowed from Eren’s tongue with ease. 

Levi bit down harder, long, razor-sharp teeth slicing deeper into the muscle of Eren’s shoulder as the words Eren uttered echoed through his being, tearing his release from his body with a harsh cry, a joyous howl echoing from his throat as Eren moaned, cock twitching as his body was filled with the demon’s release.

Levi rutted against the brunette until the barbs of his cock were nestled firmly inside the walls of his body and every last drop of his seed distended his little priest’s stomach. The demon’s long forked tongue flicked out to clean the freshly opened bite mark and repeated the action to Eren’s palm, licking at the wound until he uttered some words in his native tongue and the cut sealed itself with magic. 

The priest let out a sated hum and captured Levi’s lips in a deep kiss, fingers once again interlacing with one another’s as they basked in the afterglow of their combined releases. Eren still sat straddled across Levi’s lap, stomach distended from the come trapped inside of him, uncaring of his own release that painted his and Levi’s torsos, resting with his head sagged forward against Levi’s shoulder, face buried amongst the crook of his neck and humming contentedly as the demon traced patterns across his skin with the tips of his talons, “I’m definitely going to enjoy being bonded to you, my little priest”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Courtesy of Google Translate: Eren's Latin translates to: I am yours and you are mine demon, with this blood we are bound as one


End file.
